


The Ways to Use a Scarf

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been doing what you ought to do your whole life, Harry." Teddy took the scarf and draped it over his own wrists, offering them to Harry again. "Isn't it time for you to do what you want to do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways to Use a Scarf

Teddy was wearing a blue Ravenclaw scarf - something that he must have swiped from Victoire, or maybe one that she had given him, Harry thought. It brought out the blue of his hair and the amber colour of his eyes, and made him - in one word - irresistible.  
  
Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. Teddy was his _godson_ , and practically engaged to his niece - not that Victoire was _actually_ Harry's niece by any measure that mattered, but it was the principle of the thing. Teddy belonged with a lovely witch his own age, not with an old, used-up has-been like Harry. Not even Ginny had been able to love him for long.  
  
The wind blew brown and crimson leaves over the river. Some of them skimmed over the surface of the water and some of them sank, disappearing quickly in the cloudy water. Harry scuffed one foot in the dirt, kicking up more leaves, and turned around.   
  
"We should head back," he told Teddy. "Everyone'll be waiting back at the Burrow..."  
  
Teddy reached out and snagged Harry's elbow with one hand, holding him back. "They won't be waiting," he said. "I told them to start eating without us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's fine, Harry." Teddy smiled at him, and Harry's heart thudded in his chest. The gleam in Teddy's eye - he looked like his father, sometimes ... he looked like both of his parents, really, and it was _wrong_ for Harry who was old enough to know his parents to be thinking about him like that. To be wondering what his body looked like under his clothes or what his skin tasted like or whether he would want to be kissed under the mistletoe.  
  
"You ... you'll be wanting to have dinner with Victoire," Harry said. "She'll-"  
  
Teddy unwound the scarf from his neck, letting the ends flop loosely in the wind. "She'll be just fine with whoever it is that she's dating now," he said. "I'm not bothered about having dinner with her, but I'd rather walk along the river with you."  
  
He leaned back against the trunk of an old oak tree, licking his lips as he looked at Harry. "Scarves are funny things, you know," he said, twisting the ends of his scarf between his fingers. He played with the fringe and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. "Have you ever thought about all the different things that they can be used for?"  
  
"I ... different things? Teddy, they're just scarves."  
  
Teddy wasn't with Victoire, and Harry's heart _shouldn't_ have been thudding this fast, but it was, and Teddy _shouldn't_ have been looking at him like that - licking his lips as though Harry were good enough to eat - but he was. Harry swallowed hard. "Just ... for wearing," he said. "You know."  
  
He'd never been good with words, and maybe that was why Ginny left him, but Teddy smiled and took a step toward him, offering him the scarf. "Maybe you can be more creative than that," he said. "I'm sure you've got to be very creative at work, when it comes to being an Auror and catching criminals. You could definitely apply that to ... other areas."  
  
The wool was warm and heavy in Harry's hands, and he stroked it, looking at Teddy. The fringe of the scarf swayed in the breeze and Teddy put his hands over Harry's, wrists together. He leaned in close.  
  
"You could use it to tie someone up, for example. Or drag the fabric all over their skin. Or use it as a blindfold."  
  
"Teddy, you really oughtn't-"  
  
Harry's words were choked off in his throat when Teddy leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Harry's. So close - they were touching, body pressed against body, and Harry reached out, put his arms around Teddy and held him.  
  
"You oughtn't-"  
  
"You've been doing what you _ought_ to do your whole life, Harry." Teddy took the scarf and draped it over his own wrists, offering them to Harry again. "Isn't it time for you to do what you _want_ to do?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. He put his hands on the scarf, used it to bind Teddy's wrists together.  
  
He tied the knot tight, but not tight enough to hurt. He pressed Teddy up against the tree and kissed him again, and Teddy tasted like eggnog and spices. His mouth was as warm and welcoming as Christmas, and he moaned, drawing Harry deeper into the kiss. "Please-"  
  
"You-"  
  
"I want you, yes. _Please_ , Harry-"  
  
It wasn't Victoire's scarf - or if it had been, it didn't matter anymore - and Harry didn't have to worry about Ginny anymore - and it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, to take the scarf and loop it over one of the low-hanging branches of the tree, tying Teddy in place. Harry kissed him again and was breathless before he was done.   
  
Teddy was still his godson and it was wrong, it was true. No matter how irresistible Teddy was, it would always true - but this felt _right_ , Harry was sure of it. This was definitely the right way to use Teddy's scarf.


End file.
